


Якорь

by kazeph



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-24
Updated: 2015-06-24
Packaged: 2018-04-05 22:54:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4198113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kazeph/pseuds/kazeph
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Оливер не просит прощения. Ему нужен лишь шанс, чтобы все исправить.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Якорь

— Ты забрал у меня Шадо, – говорит Слэйд.  
Оливер молчит: ему нечего сказать, потому что его слова все равно не услышат. 

— Я чуть не сошел с ума, – говорит Слэйд. «Из-за тебя» висит в воздухе. Оседает пеплом.  
Оливер думает, что у него такая судьба — быть виноватым. Он по-прежнему молчит, потому что ему нечего противопоставить. Нечем защищаться. Все оправдания — тот же пепел. Его хочется стряхнуть с ладоней.  
Оливер устал от этой войны.

— Из-за тебя я потерял свой якорь, – говорит Слэйд.  
Он настолько спокойный, что становится жутко. 

У Слэйда остались только месть и Шадо, неотступной тенью следующая за ним. Больной образ, рожденный Миракуру и отравляющий своего обладателя.  
Оливер любил Шадо, а Слэйд — любит. Проклятая японская чудо-сыворотка не дает отпустить ее.  
Думать о том, что будет после возможного возмездия — куда страшнее любого острова. Оливер не беспокоится о себе: он почти подружился со смертью.  
Он думает, что ему почти нечего предложить Слэйду, чтобы хоть немного сузить образовавшуюся пропасть. Но попытаться стоит.  
Его голос тих, но Оливер внезапно чувствует растущую уверенность, что все делает правильно. Ему главное прорваться сквозь все эти стены, которые Слэйд возвел вокруг себя. Оливер слишком многим ему обязан. Настало время вернуть все долги.  
— Тогда позволь мне быть твоим якорем.


End file.
